Being Opie's 17 Year Old Half Sister
by Guitypleasure052016
Summary: This request has been sitting in my inbox for a long time and I finally got to it. It was supposed to be a headcanon but I ended up getting really into it and it turned into a bit of a story along the way. It's a combination of them both. Also I didn't originally have it split up into "parts" like this but the lines that separate the sections weren't showing up


-You and Opie were half-siblings, the two of you sharing a mother in Mary but having different fathers

-Your mother had left Charming with your older brother Opie when he was 16 years old and you were born about two years later

-Mary had hooked up with one of the locals in the new city where she lived, but he skipped town when he found out she was pregnant with you

-Opie had turned 18 and left town to go back to his life in Charming while your mother was still pregnant

-Your mother was a helicopter mom and was always warning you about not following the path of your older brother

-Opie did not officially meet you until you were 7 years old and he had come to town due to a death in the family

-He had wanted to meet his little sister sooner, but he also did not want to face his mother's wrath after he'd gone back to Charming so he kept his distance

-Even though your mother had tried to scare you off of your brother, you were intrigued by the mysterious man you had heard so much about and on the day of the funeral you snuck away from your mother in search of him

-You discovered him outside, smoking a cigarette by himself, seeming to avoid the crowded funeral home

-He recognized you immediately, having seen pictures of you, and nervously introduced himself, not knowing if Mary had poisoned you against him

-Opie was shocked when you not only greeted him warmly but wrapped your tiny arms around him, hugging him tightly

-The two of you talked for hours, catching up on all that you had missed over the years

-Your mother was furious when she found you and took you back inside, insisting that you stayed by her side for the rest of the evening

-Before Opie left town, you had snuck out of your house and tried to leave with him, being angry with your mother for keeping him away

-Your brother told you that you couldn't come with him, but that he would come to visit you as often as he could

* * *

-Opie kept his promise and visited you once a month, picking you up on a Saturday morning and spending the day with you before heading back to Charming, not wanting to deal with your mother

-The only time your mother let you go back to Charming with your brother was when he married his longtime girlfriend Donna

-Opie had brought Donna with him many times when he visited you and the two of you had grown very close and she had even asked you to be a junior bridesmaid

-You were honestly shocked that your mom let you go, but after a huge argument and her threatening Opie within an inch of his life if he didn't have you home, she had agreed to let you go

-You were thrilled about getting to go back to the town that your brother had told you so much about and getting to see his life there

-To this day, your mother claims that letting you go away that weekend was her biggest mistake because ever since that weekend of freedom you constantly talked about the day you would leave

* * *

-Your monthly visits continued with Donna joining him as often as she could and once Kenny and Ellie were born, they joined in the monthly visits as well

-This had become such a regular part of your life that when a month passed and you hadn't heard from your brother or Donna you knew something was wrong

-This was the first time you ran away, hopping on a bus and heading to Charming to find out what had kept your brother

-When you arrived at his house, you were met by an exhausted-looking Donna and the kids but your brother was nowhere to be found

-When Donna told you that Opie had been arrested and was going to be in jail for some time, you didn't believe her and ran off before she could stop you

-Your mother had assumed that you had made your way to Charming and found you at the local sheriff's office asking how to contact your brother

-She forced you to come home with her, but not before a sympathetic man named Chief Unser slipped you a piece of paper with a phone number on it

-You gave your mother the silent treatment on the way home and quickly retreated to your room when you arrived at the house

-The next day when your mother was still at work, you called the number and after some time you heard your brother's voice on the phone

-Opie tried to sound hopeful when he talked to you but you could hear the sadness in his voice as he told you that he would be in jail for the next few years

-He told you to call Donna if you needed absolutely anything while he was behind bars and if she couldn't help then you should call his friend Jax Teller who you had met at the wedding

-Donna had tried to visit you a few times but with Opie behind bars, she had to hold down a job and two kids which made finding time to visit you rather difficult

-While you had frequent phone calls with your brother and Jax and Donna checking in on you, those five years were still the loneliest of your life

* * *

-The second time you ran away from home was the week you found out that your brother had gotten out of jail

-Opie was happy to see you and wrapped you in a big hug but you could tell that there was something different about your brother

-After inviting you to have dinner with Donna, Ellie, and Kenny, he told you that you needed to go home and he put you on a bus back to your mother

-He promised he would visit you as often as you could but with his new job at the lumber yard and trying to catch up on lost time with the kids, his visits happened less and less

-You took it upon yourself to make the visits happen and ran away constantly to the town of Charming to visit your brother

-Every time you showed up on his doorstep, Opie would offer you a sad smile, take you out to lunch, and then put you on a bus back to your mother who became angrier each time you ran off

-Your mother hated how entranced you were with the small town of Charming which is why you were shocked when she woke you up one morning and told you that's where the two of you were headed

-When you arrived in Charming, you were horrified to discover the reason for your trip, Donna had been murdered

-Opie seemed completely detached from everything, simply going through the motions of what he was expected to do

-Not knowing how to help your brother, you took on the role of caretaker for Ellie and Kenny along with your mother

-The two of you stayed in town for a few weeks helping to take care of the kids while Opie's grief consumed him and kept him away from home

-It eventually became too much for your mother and she decided to head home but you told her that you would not be joining her, wanting to stay and support your family here in Charming

-Mary had grown tired of the back and forth trying to keep you away from Charming and the people there so she allowed you to stay but told you not to come crying to her when Charming destroyed you

* * *

-After transferring to Charming High to begin your junior year, you officially moved into the Winston home

-Each day you would get the kids up, get them ready, and walk them to school before heading over to the high school and attempting to stay awake during your classes

-Opie barely spent any time at home anymore, but after a full 48 hours had passed without any word from him, you took a cab to Teller-Morrow to see if any of his brothers had heard from him

-When you arrived, you spotted Jax and Opie's father Piney and inquired if either of them had seen Opie recently

-After telling them how absent Opie had been, they were both appalled and Piney stomped into the clubhouse to confront his son

-Jax pulled you aside and told you that from now on if you and the kids ever needed anything, you were to call him

-He told you that since you were family to Opie, you were family to everyone in Samcro and that they would help out in any way they could

* * *

-Things were initially awkward after that, but soon things started to get better, or at least Opie seemed to be trying to be home more

-On top of that, Piney began coming around to help with the kids

-The two of you got along pretty well and you loved asking him questions about what your brooding big brother was like as a child

-You settled into a bit of a routine, with Piney dropping you and the kids off and picking you from school

-When you got home you would help the kids with their homework and make dinner which was usually around the time that Opie would arrive home to eat with you all

-Opie was always telling you how much he appreciated you and how he wouldn't have been able to keep it together after Donna if it wasn't for you

-As grateful as he was for everything you did for him, he sometimes worried that he was taking advantage and that you had too much responsibility for someone your age

-That all changed when he began dating a woman named Lyla

* * *

-You were initially wary of the young blonde, between her age and her profession, you weren't sure if she was the best fit for your father

-That didn't stop Opie from bringing her around which gave you the opportunity to get to know each other and much to your surprise, the two of you hit it off

-Once Lyla and her son Piper moved in, things changed even more but they seemed to be changing for the better

-Piper, Ellie, and Kenny got along great, your brother was happy and in love, and Lyla took on the mother role that you had occupied for quite some time which gave you all sorts of free time that you didn't know what to do with

-Lyla encouraged you to get involved with activities at school, wanting to give you the chance to be a normal teenager for once

-When you saw there were try-outs for the school's softball team, you decided to give it a try, being reminded of minor league baseball games you used to attend with your brother

-When you made the team, Lyla and Opie were ecstatic and declared that the family would be in the stands cheering you on at every game

-They were true to their word, and at least one of them was present at every single one of your games

* * *

-Your blended family may have seemed mismatched from the outside, but in reality, you all completed each other and you'd never been happier

-When Lyla and Opie decided to make it official and get married, Lyla asked you to be her maid of honor

-Opie bought you a beautiful dress to wear and Lyla insisted you get ready with her so that she could help you with your hair and makeup

-Half of the town was there, along with the largest group of bikers that you'd ever seen

-After your official maid of honor duties were done, you felt awkward and ended up sitting at a table with some of the Samcro guys who were partaking in the open bar

-Jax and Piney had tried to slip you a drink or two, claiming it was a right of passage but were caught by Opie and Lyla who tore them a new one

-Towards the end of the night, as things were beginning to wind down, you heard someone call your name

-When you turned around, you were shocked to see Dylan from your physics class

-Apparently, Dylan's father, a local business owner, was a friend of the club so his family had scored an invite to the wedding

-The two of you had never socialized much outside of class but tonight was different and you found yourself seeing Dylan in an entirely different light

-The two of you talked and talked until you heard your favorite song on and Dylan asked you if you wanted to dance

-Halfway through the song, you noticed that Dylan looked petrified and without having to ask you knew that your big brother had come over to cut in

-As soon as Dylan was out of earshot, Opie immediately began grilling you, asking about who "that boy" was and where you knew him from

-You hugged your brother and laughed, telling him to relax and enjoy his wedding

-He nodded and rolled his eyes before telling you that if you wanted to score that second piece of wedding cake you'd been talking about, now would be the time before the caterers started boxing it up

-As you scurried away to grab some extra dessert, your brother quickly walked in the opposite direction to find Juice because he had an important job for him

-Opie was determined to find out absolutely everything about "that boy" who was putting the moves on his baby sister

-That boy would have to go through him, and after missing out on so much of your life, Opie was determined to protect his baby sister, no matter the cost


End file.
